Convincing Jack Fez Are Cool
by crazycatt71
Summary: The Doctor Convinces Jack fez are cool


Jack happily followed the Doctor down the busy London street, smiling at the sight of the Time Lord enjoying himself as he openly gawked at the people, peered in shop windows, and absorbed the hectic atmosphere of the bustling city. Jack's happy mood came to a halt when he caught up with the Doctor outside a shop. The Doctor was bounce up and down, practically vibrating with glee as he rubbed his hands together.

"Look Jack, hats." the Doctor said.

"I see that." Jack replied, dreading where this was going.

"They have fez." the Doctor said, his voice filled with joy, as he pointed at the display in the shop window.

"Yes they do." Jack said, his tone dripping disgust that the Doctor did not hear in his excitement.

"I can finally replace the fez that River shot." The Doctor told him as he yanked the shop door open and hurried in.

"OH, Yippy!" Jack muttered to himself.

He reluctantly followed the Doctor into the shop.

"She grabbed it right off my head, threw it in the air, and blasted it." the Doctor was telling the shop owner as Jack walked up. Jack made a mental note to send River some flowers as a thank you for that action.

The shop owner made sympathetic noises, measured the Doctor's head, and then went into the back of the shop to get the right size fez.

"Doc, do you really want a fez?" Jack asked, hoping he might be able to change the Time Lord's mind.

"Yes, fez are cool." The Doctor said.

"They're really not." Jack told him gently.

The Doctor's face fell.

"Not you too," he said softly, "I thought you'd understand Jack."

Jack flinched at the sadness in the Doctor's voice and reached out to caress his cheek.

"If you want a fez then get one, I won't make fun of it anymore." Jack told him.

I might pay River to shoot it, he thought, but I won't make fun of it.

The Doctor's mood brightened and he beamed with happiness after the shop owner put his new fez on his head. He was so happy as he proudly walked out of the shop that Jack couldn't help but smile. If the silly hat made him that happy, who was Jack to complain.

"I'm going to convince you that fez are cool." The Doctor told Jack as they walked along.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I am," the Doctor insisted, "just wait and see."

A few days later, Jack went looking for the Doctor. After an extended search of the Tardis, Jack stopped outside a door. A tingling on the back of his neck informed him the misplaced Time Lord was on the other side. He knocked, then opened the door when he heard " Come in."

The sight that greeted him made him drool. The Doctor was lounging on a big bed, wearing nothing but a big smile and a fez that was covering his lap instead of his head. Jack let his eyes roam over the Doctor's lean, but very toned body, taking in the creative placement of the fez.

"Fez are cool." The Doctor told him.

"What I want to know is what you've got under it." Jack said.

Jack peeled his clothes off and stretched out beside the Doctor. He ran his hand along the Doctor's hip and down his thigh. The Doctor stretched, the fez stayed in place, Jack was impressed. He stroked the Doctor's stomach, the reached for the fez, yanking his hand back when the Doctor smacked it.

"If you want to see under my fez, you have to admit it's cool." the Doctor said smugly.

Jack grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close.

"Fez are cool." he whispered against the Doctor's mouth as he kissed him.

The Doctor whooped with joy, grabbed the fez off his lap, placed it on his head, and pounced on Jack.

Later, after an energetic romp in the sheets, the fez had somehow ended up on Jacks head. The Doctor looked at him and grinned.

"See, I told you fez are cool." he said.

"If you always wore it like you did earlier, you'd even convince River they are cool." Jack informed him.

"I could start a new fashion trend," the Doctor said. "bow ties and fez."

"As long as that's all you wore, it'd be ok with me." Jack said with a grin.

"Might be a bit uncomfortable in cold climates." the Doctor mused.

"I'll work extra hard to keep you toasty warm." Jack said, pulling him down so he could kiss him.

"Ok, it's a deal, from now on, all I'll wear are fez and bow ties." the Doctor declared.

Jack couldn't wait to see the look on River's face when she saw the Doctor's newest fashion statement.


End file.
